Bad time in Tristain: Remixed
by The Bone of the Pen
Summary: A remixed and betterified version of the original "Bad time in Tristain" by Sane Light Aribeth. As if Sans wasn't enough to bring a bad time to the world of Halkenegia, Asriel was also dragged in. What did I just create?


**The Bone of the Pen A/N: Sup. Welcome to the Remastered version of "Anonymous and an Anomaly", by The Bone of the Pen -read: me-. So, as the name suggests, this is a remastered version -read: This is betterified-. So, meh. Expect a bbiiiitttt of a better quality writing that the last.**

 **So, I have a Beta! Big news right? Welcome Crafted Reality! To this Beta-ing Business!**

 **So, lemme list down some of the things betterified in here than in the other one:**

 **1\. It has a better sense of a story plot. Meaning: No more random Deus-Ex-Machina pulled out of Asses, more storyline plot value, Sans just doesn't pull out a Magical Kaleidoscope stick out of his Pocket.**

 **2\. Better writing overall.**

 **3\. MOAR WORDZ! But, you shoulda saw that on the story itself.**

 **4\. This will update every 2-4 Weeks. (No promises tho)**

 **5\. Diz... Is... SPARTA! Er, I mean this is not the Canon-storyline of FoZ, but it would still have some Canon plots here and there.**

 **Review. Show me support by reviewing. That's all I ask of you. Oh wait no, Fav and Follow me as well, Okay, I sounded like a greedy dude back there.**

 **Disclaimer: I own this fanfic, but not everything mentioned (eg. Anime, games, shows, etc). And definitely not FoZ or Undertale.**

 **.**

 **Crafted Reality's B/N:** _ **You know, I cant believe it when I was actually accepted by The Bone of the Pen being his first beta. It's an exciting job, which allows me the first look of a chapter. Although, TBotP is quite a Bastard. He changed this chapter after I said it was A-Okay. It was just a meager 3k Chapter when he asked me to beta it. Now, when he gave it again to me to add my B/N (Beta's notes), it's 5k. Bone, you are a Bas-turkey!**_

 _ **Sometimes though, when we PM, he sometimes mentions someone named 'Aribeth' or 'Sane Light', but he doesn't really explain it to me. So, can someone please tell me Aribeth/Sane Light is? Anyway, enjoy this Chapter made the The Bastard of the Pen. XD. Anyway, aside from that, he gave a bad time fixing all the errors here and there. He told me that when he had no beta, he had to force himself to correct all mistakes. But hey, I'm just the fixer, not the creator. Meh. Damn you Basturkey for influencing me with the "Meh-skinton's Disease".**_

* * *

 _I hope you remembered what I said about the other Sans' in the parallel universes. Well, this particular time, there is another Sans who was claimed with this -not so- very terrible fate: Being summoned as a familiar of Louise. Reader bewarned, for the Sans here is relatively weak, and Louise unforgiving -not really- although, he should be a lot more strategic than me and have a lot, lot, LOT more useful skills than me, the Prime Sans, or the original. So, how will he handle this situation? Good luck to you other me! I don't care if he's generally better. I still have more mana than ALL the Servants of a Grail War combined._

 _._

"So... You're telling me... You saw a portal earlier?" Sans said in a somewhat unbelieving tone while slurping his coffee in his station. In front of him stood a random monster who claimed to have seen a portal appear out of nowhere.

"Yes! It was green and oval in shape! It was probably as tall as Papyrus-...!" He replied while accurately describing the portal which appeared out of nowhere. Truth to be told, Sans was getting bored of all the people saying and claiming to have seen a portal somewhere, Whenever he tries to look for one, it just vanishes, leaving nothing but memories in it's wake.

"I see then. Thank you for your info. Have a nice day" Sans said mechanically as the monster sighed and left Sans and his thoughts alone. The thing Sans just said was mechanically said everyday so he essentially memorized it by now.

While Sans was just sipping his coffee in silence of his Guard post, just paces from the Gigantic wooden gate marked with random symbols. While silently reading a book, _Frosted Summer,_ Sans heard a creaking that sounded like a door opening. Ironically, it was coming from a direction where it was only the door. Sans set down the book and walked to the broken bridge, ready to greet this Human.

Sans waited in silence until he heard the sounds of snow being crunched and stepped on. Sans looked at the human, and the human also looked at Sans and they stared at each other in silence, observing each other. Sans noticed that she was a female, given by the almost unnoticable, but existent bust from the chest of the girl. She was lightly tanned, and with hair that only reached to her neck. She wore a blue-purple striped sweater and shorts. In her hand, was a plastic knife which shone in the luminescence of Snowdin.

 _"There's no dust in her knife. Good. This human did not kill anyone in the ruins"_ Sans thought as he moved his eyes from the knife. He took out his hand in a friendly manner. "I'm Sans, nice to meet ya" Sans grinned as he offered his hand. The girl only stared at it for a few seconds, before taking it and shaking it. "Now that's the spirit! What's your name?" Sans asked as he released the girl from their handshake. She however, doesn't speak and instead, uses sign language. Sans understands sign language, and thus she was signing 'Frisk'. "Not bad for a name kiddo. Okay, so just remember to spare monsters and you should be well on your way" Before sending her off though, Sans took out a certain locket from his pocket. "Here kid, wear this to keep safe"

.

As Sans watched her as she moved into the fog, following the trail which led to Snowdin town. Sans just gave the girl her locket. The best absolute defense which gives the user enough determination to brave most attacks. Whether it be Highpowered Rainbow Cannons, or Zeus' Master Bolt himself, the locket would protect her. Sans however, was the only exception. His attacks, laced with karmic poison, pierces through the locket. He was the final line between Chara, blocking her from her goals. It didn't help that Chara and Frisk looked alike, even if they were the exact opposites of each other.

"Sans!" Papyrus' excited voice broke Sans out of his thoughts. Papyrus looked more excited than he usually is, and his current grin is something that rivals Sans' usual smile.

"Yes? What is it Papy?" Sans asked with a smile. Seeing his brother like this really made him smile for an unknown reason.

"I- I caught a human, Sans! Aren't you proud of me?!" Papyrus exclaimed, jumping up and down while he did.

"Uhhuh, yeah, go along Papy" Sans shrugged as he read his book again, before Papyrus's exclaim fully absorbed to him. "Wait! A human?!" Sans yelled as Papyrus nodded.

"Isn't it great Sans? I'll make the human walk through my traps! And-" Papyrus went on explaining what he'll do to the human. The last one... unnerved Sans. Papyrus said he'll stuff her with spaghetti that she'll... Explode... "Oh- and after the human explodes, the human will compliment me with my cooking skil- Where'd you go Sans?"

Meanwhile, Sans already broke to a full sprint towards Papyrus' puzzle-traps. As he arrived, he saw a cage and a familiar human trapped inside. Sans walked towards the cage and produced a hairpin from his Jacket's inner pockets. He picked the lock and after a few seconds, the lock snapped open and freed Frisk from her cage. She signs a thank you to Sans, who shrugs it.

"Sans!" He turned around and saw Papyrus, somewhat angry. "Why did you free the Human?!" Papyrus demanded somewhat angrily as he tries to look imposing and manacing.

"No can do Papy, this... this is a promise I made for someone Pap" Sans said as he saw Papyrus' shoulder lower.

"Okay then... If it's a promise Sans made, then it must be important! I will find other humans instead!" Papyrus returned to his cheerful mood and left them alone.

"Sorry for that Frisk. He sometimes gets carried away" Sans said. Frisk signs another Thank you expression to Sans, who just shrugged it off again. After that, something growled, catching the attention of Sans. "You hungry?" Sans asked while the still reddened Frisk nodded.

.

They went to Grillby's, go figure. When they stepped into the establishment, they were greeted by a certain flame monster. "Sup Sans! Oh, you brought someone this time. Who's the lucky one?" Grillby asked while he 'wiggled' his eyebrows.

"No one much really. She's just hungry and all that" Sans replied after brofisting the glove-covered hand of the barkeeper.

Grillby on the otherhand, just smirks -How does he do that? He had no lips the last we checked-. "She's a girl huh?" Grillby asked and whistled a very familiar tune Sans heard when he greeted other patrons brought in a potential partner.

"It's nothing like that actually, just feeding her for a promise to someone" Sans replied while rolling his eyes at Grillby's actions, like wriggling his eyebrows, or even whistling.

"Then, if it's a promise, It must've been to someone important" Grillby stated. Everyone in Snowdin knew that Sans wouldn't make a promise. This was the second time Grillby heard Sans say he made a promise. "Now Sans, who's the lucky one to receive your promise?"

Sans blinked. What was he supposed to say? A lady who was behind that unmoving door whom he never met face-to-face and they only talked to each other behind each of the door's sides? "I-I don't know her... But she sounded desperate" Sans replied after a long pause.

"Oh, Another lady strikes true to the heart of Sans" Grillby said while whistling a somewhat insulting tune to the moment. Grillby's possible only flaw, is his tendency to pry much into other's personal businesses.

Sans felt a tugging at his jacket sleeve, reminding him of the currently hungry girl. "Oh right. What'dya want to eat Frisk?" Sans asked the human, who simply pointed to the Fries. "You heard her, or erm, Saw the lady. Make two orders of it, extra ketchup" Sans said as he rested his elbows at the table counter. Sans produced two freshly rolled paper which contained Gold coins on it, the value of a rolled paper with coins equated to one normal serving of fries.

"Right, please wait for about three minutes" Grillby said with his 'business' tone and went to the kitchen. Sans heard the sound of chopping and frying from the kitchen after a few seconds.

Sans turned to Frisk. "Okay, so Frisk, I'm sure you have questions, go ahead and shoot"

'Who is the flaming monster in the tuxedo?' Frisk signs as Sans nodded. First usual question new customers asked when they first saw Grillby.

"Let's see... He's Grillby, He is the owner of this place and is the cook and barkeeper, he's one of my close friends, and he has a tendency to pry to other's personal problems" Sans replied all in one go. "Any more questions Frisk?"

'No more questions currently. Thanks' Frisk signs at Sans.

"Well, okay then. That's sort of a breather, even if that isn't a long question" Sans said as he saw Grillby emerge from the kitchen, two trays of fries in hand and a smirk which annoyed Sans to no greater extent.

"Here's your Order, _monsieur_ " Grillby as he left them alone, not before placing a fancy chandelier in front of them. Sans was just glad that there wasn't any people in this time around, or else he'll have to fend off from the questions and Grillby won't save him from the questions. In fact, Grillby enjoyed seeing Sans fend off questions actually. Frisk just digs into the fries, with an expression that said 'I'm eating. Get lost'. Sans stayed silent then.

.

Asriel... Is just feeling like... Asriel. He paced around Oblivion, stomping impatiently. He held his Rainbow Cannon is his left arm, before dropping it and continued pacing. Finally, he snapped and once again, fired off a colorful beam at the darkness. The laser only continues on, disappearing as soon as it was fired.

 _"Oy, oy, Hypermode Asriel"_ Someone said. The voice belonged to a certain comedian.

"What do you want, Comedian?" Asriel said. In this timeline or universe, Sans and Asriel aren't exactly in the... friendliest moods of sorts. They would try to -kill- fight each other to see who's better.

 _"Well, Asri,"_ Sans said, obviously trying to tease Asriel, who only grunts in response. _"You want to be out of the- Of course ya do! Okay, I'm gonna bust ya outta there! Pronto! Oh yeah, by the way, there's a catch, like always"_ Sans told him which made Asriel raise his eyebrow.

"What is it?" He asked, somewhat annoyed.

 _"You'll be a servant to someone! Well, g-luck m8!"_ Sans said as he did the impossible and managed to leet-speak. Asriel dropped his jaw.

.

Sans was one moment, trying to take a nap, and the other, he was free-falling from the sky, about 30,000 feet high up in the air according to what his eyes told him. He spread out his arms and legs, slowing down his fall. Sans is vedy knowledgable -he was so smart he misspelled something in the story-, even if he never experienced the things he does himself. A few moments later, he was already 29,000 feet from the ground. That's when a voice spoke.

"Oi Sans! Are you trying to kill us?!" Asriel yelled. Sans looked around and saw the Hypergod flails around, his armor shattered and his wings non-existent.

"Of course not! Can you still do some magic?!" Sans replied loudly as they were 28,000 feet. Getting closer to the ground. "Spread out your Limbs, it will increase your Air resistance and make you fall slower!" Sans instructed as he felt himself starting to slow, a little, but definitely not enough to leave him unscathed, or even alive.

"No I can't! Curse you Sans! And your Rulebreaking Magic!" Asriel said as he did what Sans told him. 27,000 feet and no signs of stopping.

Then suddenly, another Sans came in. "Greetings! Delta Sans and Asriel!" Prime Sans said as he summoned a cup of tea from nowhere and drank it slowly.

"Oi Prime Sans! What did you do this time?!" Delta Sans said as he kept calm, analyzing the situation more than needed. Asriel however, just flails around.

"SAVEME!" Asriel said in a very high and wimpy voice as he tried to flap his nonexistent wings. In the truth... Asriel is just a little 10-year old kid... And thus, the truth was revealed.

"Oh geez, but first, I'm pretty sure you have a lot of questions. Oh, and not to worry, I slowed our descent so much that it would take an hour to reach the ground. Okay, just shoot" Prime Sans said as he took out two cups of tea, passing them to the falling monsters.

"Y U DO DIZ?!" Asriel yelled as he tried to Laserblast Prime Sans, who only redirects it to the Sun. The Sun flares up for a moment, before it stopped.

"I want to test how monsters react. So far, I'm impressed with Delta Sans. He is calm, even in these Ridiculous and dangerous situations" Prime Sans said as he took out an orange slice from yet again, nowhere and squeezed it into his tea. "However, you act like a kid" Prime Sans said before he realized something. "That is, you ARE a kid!"

"Why you-...!"

"Okay, So P Sans," Delta Sans said as Prime Sans raised his eyebrow. "Can you gimme more HP?"

"Why yes Of course! Let me give you... 300 HP! And raise your Defense to 35!" Prime Sans said as he 'typed' in the air, with an imaginary keyboard.

Delta Sans feels stronger, and more defensive, or whatever you feel like it, than ever. "Thanks P Sans!"

"Anymore Questions?" Prime Sans said as he counted from five to one. Asriel stayed silent, before he raised his hand at when Prime Sans reached zero. In the blink of an eye, he was gone.

And in the blink of an eye, they were skydiving again. However, there was two parachutes which were teleported were Prime Sans used to stand. Asriel immdiately wore his Parachute and activated it. The cord almost snapped, but held fast nonetheless.

And Sans? Well... When is he?

.

"The reason I called you here, is that I heard you summoned a mouse, like mine here. I'm impressed, maybe this is a sign of you being a powerful mage like me-"

A hole in the ceiling appeared, and what it seemed to be... Two people... Strangling each other, even if they had an aura which screamed of Potent Magic.

One had colorless hair. Not white, nor silver, but just Colorless. He was clad in a blue jacket and black pants and... slippers? No. They looked like Slippers, but they were shoes. His skin was pale, resembling that of a dead human. His eyes were of two colors, Blue and Gold.

The other one had white hair, with two streaks of black pointing up, like horns. He was clad in a deep purple robe, with a strange symbol attached. He also had pale skin, but more human than deathly. His eyes were... strange. His pupils were white, but the scalera was black. Like the darkness.

They would have been intimidating, should they not be strangling each other and didn't say stupid stuff like:

"SANS! I'M GONNA KIK UR AS! BTW NICE LUK!" 'Asriel' said as he choke-held 'Sans'.

"NUT IP I CAN HELP IT ASRIEL! SAME 2 U TU" 'Sans' said as he managed to reverse their positions and choke-held 'Asriel'.

Soon after, the two disengaged, before they summoned their perpective magics.

"Eat Rainbow!" Asriel said as he shot his Hyperrainbow Beam Cannon.

"Eat... Whatever this Lazer is made of!" Sans said as he countered the rainbow laser with a Gigantic Gaster Blaster.

The two of the laser beams met, each one holding their own. The beams generated winds, sending papers flying and making it rather difficult to stand up.

"MY PAPERWORK!" An old man said as the papers flew out of the open window.

The two of the beams refused to bulge, but Sans' own beam soon was getting overpowered. Just before it reaches Sans, Asriel's Rainbow Cannon runs out of the essence of Dreams and Hopes.

"Enough!" said an old man clad in a blue robe. He was bald and in his hands were a Staff and a fireball. A giant one.

Asriel and Sans looked at each other. "Hey Sans, truce?" Asriel whispered to Sans, who nodded.

"Truce" He replied as they shook their hands together.

"Ahem" A pinkette called out this time which made Asriel and Sans look at her. "I am-"

"Louise Francoise Valliere, Second Year of the Tristain Magic Academy. Noble who likes to boss Commoners around" Sans deadpanned as he read out Louise's description.

"W- ?!" She lost the cognitive ability to speak and think, which resulted her in just staring blankly at them.

"Nifty Skill there Sans, I can only read someone else's Dreams and Hopes" Asriel said as he nodded at Sans, before Sans replied with a nod of his own.

"Now that you two stopped trying to kill each other, may we talk like-" Colbert never got to finish what he wanted to say.

"Civilized People? Yeah, you hope that we won't try to ravage this place" Asriel said as he too read his Hopes.

Sans smirks. "You have a Nifty Skill too Asriel. Helps in dealing with liars. Anyways, that's Colbert and that's Osmond. Says they're Square Mages leagues above anyone in terms of Magic capability" Sans gives a nod of his head, a gesture returned by Asriel.

"..." Everyone fell in silence. Before laughter came. "Impressive! This ought to be the most exciting thing that happened in this school for years!" Osmond said as he laughed.

"Well then! Let's ought to settle you in your new academy!"

Sans facepalmed. It was impossible to just enroll someone into a school or academy. However, if he really was the founder and headmaster as Sans read from the description, then he could do anything he wanted in this school.

.

"This school uniform is quite... Odd, even for my tastes" Asriel said as he pointed to his white blouse and black pants, along with his black coat.

"I think it's really odd too" Sans said, already longing to wear his Jacket. The headmaster said he could carry it with him anywhere he wanted, but not wear it. The jacket was hanged on his shoulder, swaying left to right as they walked around.

"They also gave us magical sticks" Asriel referred to the Staff they were holding.

"Makes really cool Battlestaffs though" Sans said as he swung his staff around, pretending it was a sword. "Wait Asri... I got a brilliant Idea!" Sans said as he gripped his staff with both his hands, swinging it around like a Lightsabre. "I'm Luke Skywalker! And the force is in me!" Sans said as he lifted a nearby rock with his Telekinesis.

Asriel soon joins in the fun. "Luke, I am your Father" Asriel said in a dark, gravelly voice.

Sans feigned a look of shock, before turning to the sky yelling: "NOOOOOO!" while falling to his knees, cursing the sky.

"... That was a bit overboard, don't ya think?" Asriel said as he resumed walking, where Sans follows suite.

"Hey, it was what he exactly did in Alphy's movie... I think?" Sans replied as he scratched his head, trying to remember the old movie.

"Too bad I can't do Telekinesis as much as you can. I have most of my powers, except the ability to SAVE and LOAD. And aside from that, my powers are also weakened" Asriel clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Oh shoot! We're gonna be late for our class!" Sans said as he broke into a full sprint.

"Right! Onwards to the war of Boredom and Knowledge!" Asriel battlecried as he followed Sans.

Sans made it a habit to check people each time they spoke to them for the first time, identifying them early on.

.

"Why are you two late?" Chevreuse asked. "Well, this is the first day of Classes, so I guess I'll just let you two off the hook for now. But no second chances" She said. "Unto your Seats then"

"Okay" Sans and Asriel said at the same time, before picking two seats that were next to each other.

Sans took notes of the lesson, which was basic magical alchemy that turned normal stones into metal which appeared to be golden nuggets. Asriel, just listened on, interested on the lesson.

"So Miss, is that gold?" Asriel asked curiously, his eyes filled to the brim with burning curiosity. Asriel is a kid, remember that, and thus he was heaviliy interested by things such as that.

"Or maybe perhaps a Golden-colored metal or fool's gold?" Sans added, his eyes also sparkling curious, although not like the childish-innocence of Asriel. His was more like someone who researches. A scientist.

"Impressive curiosity mister Asriel and impressive eyes mister Sans" Chevreuse commented on both of them, unlike the other ones who were either sleeping, or halfway asleep. "To answer your question however, it is just Brass. Smart conclusion on thinking it as Fool's Gold though"

Sans wrote it down in his notes, before he smiled with content. "Thank you"

"No problem Mister Sans" Chevreuse said as she nodded. A bell rang, which made the students rise up from their slumber. "Well, goodbye everyone" The teacher leaves the room with Sans and Asriel, along with half-awake people.

.

"W-what?!" Asriel yelled as he failed again at turning the stone into brass. "I followed the instructions right!"

"Maybe, you didn't pour as much magic as she told us?" Sans offered him advice. Asriel soon got the spell right (After about a dozen tries).

Sans was an excellent magic user (Have you even played Genocide bruh?) compared to Asriel, who only got his God-like Magic from absorbing ALL the souls of the Underground. Right now, he doesn't have that luxury and thus, had to learn magic the hard way.

"Asriel, why did you decide to go Uberly-Insane mode at Frisk's Pacifist mode?" Sans asked. The sudden question made Asriel flinch, if not a little before adruptly turning to face Sans.

"H-how did you get so powerful at Genocide then?" Asriel retorted. Sans smirks. Asriel isn't good at things like these. For someone who had lived quite countless timelines, each of them involving fighting someone, Sans mastered the art of taunting.

"Simple. I trained, and trained, and trained..." Sans kept on, not stopping. Asriel sighed before he decided to go for lunch.

"Sans, I'm going for lunch" Asriel said, not bothering inviting Sans for the meal.

Sans nods, before standing up and following him. "... and trained, and trained, and trained..." Sans echoed, which made Asriel's ear twitch in annoyance. Asriel then blocked his ears at the entireity of the trip.

.

Frisk was wondering. One day, there was this funny skeleton who told her puns and all that. Now, he's just gone.

She decided to go ask Toriel for help, wondering where he may have been. She knocked at the gigantic door. She knocked again. After the fifth knock, a voice spoke. "Who is it?" Toriel asked from the other side. Frisk just knocks harder, wanting to be let in. "Okay, okay. No need to break my door-" Toriel froze when she saw Frisk. "M-my child. Why did you return?" She asked. Frisk signed that Sans was missing and asked if she saw him lately. "I don't know who Sans is. Care describing, my child?" Frisk signs as she describes all about him. "H-he was the one knocking at my door... We must find him at once!" Toriel declared. Frisk smiled, then nodded to herself.

.

"I am Kirche von Anhalt~" Kirche introduced herself to both Sans and Asriel, after they bumped to her on the way. "Who are you, hot-stuffs?~" She said as she pointed at both Sans and Asriel.

"I am Asriel Dreemurr, god of Hyperdeath, and this is... Sans, the Judge" Asriel said plainly, oblivious to her advances.

However, Sans... didn't fall for her tricks and did this instead: "... and trained, and trained, and trained, Until I managed to whoop Chara again, and again, and again..." After Sans finished his 'training', then came the long list of beating her again and again, and again...

"Wow, Sans~, that's a looonnnggggg history don't you think dear~?" She asked rather sultry. Sans however, was determined to finsihed his story before he let emotions run rampant.

"... and again, and again, and almost got killed, but did beat her again, and again..." He said, adding in new things to his statements.

"So, don't mind him. He's somewhat... odd... He's intelligent and incredibly dumb at the same time..." Asriel deadpanned.

Sans twitches. "... and again, then I took a break and killed Asriel, then I beat her again, and again..." Sans growled out the part where he killed Asriel.

"Oh I see~ He's playing hard to get right now" Kirche declared proudly.

"... and again, then I finally beat her. Then I moved on to beating Omega Flowey, again, and again..." Sans continued, obviously wanting the redhead leave.

"Don't mind him. He's just being rude right now" Asriel said in an innocent tone, wondering why Sans didn't want her around.

Kirche however, sashayed out of their sights, and Sans already knew she was trying to seduce them. Which barely had an effect on Sans, and only made Asriel tilt his head in confusion.

.

"... then I managed to finally beat every Boss monster in the Underground!" Sans declared as he finally finished his story, making him gleam proudly at his achievement.

"Well, you sure took your time!" Asriel said as he sipped his stew, which tasted of boiled meat and herbs.

"Yeah! And while I was recounting the story, I'm pretty much super sure I heard someone say that we have yet to summon our own 'Familiars' or something along the lines" Sans said as he waved his staff in the air, pretending he was a Jedi-Knight once again.

"Oi oi Sans! Put the staff down!" Asriel said as he tried to make the hyperactive-childish mode Sans put down the Lightsabre/Staff.

"Fine" Sans huffed as he placed it down, eating something which resembled Spaghetti. "I still believe that I'm a Jedi though"

.

Prime Sans sat in his chair, observing Asriel and Sans.

"It's quite hard to get them to interact with the other people" Prime Sans said as touched the crystal, tapping on the other characters.

"Well, they aren't exactly the most sociable, so you forgot to write in your Journal that they 'Actively avoid the other people after Kirche's encounter'." Omega Sans said as Prime Sans nodded.

"That does sound real" Prime Sans said as he stared at his journal. "Should force him to meet other people" Prime Sans declared as he raised his fist over his head, with Omega Sans only sighing.

.

"And then, You successfully managed to turn the stone into a Steel Nugget!" Sans said as his Companion achieved the feat.

"Yeah, I'm going to try to make a... Diamond!" Asriel declared proudly as he hastily got a Stone and placed it on the ground. It didn't really work, as the stone just became a rainbow, before disappearing completely. "Ughhh... I failed"

"Don't worry, you'll get it next time" Sans encouraged on.

A few foorsteps emerged from behind them, and they met the pinkette named Louise. "C-can you teach me magic?"

Sans sighed.

* * *

 **The Bone of the Pen A/N: So, pulled out this chapter. Not much to say right now, since the time I depleted my willpower to write a ending-A/N. Let Crafted Reality handle the end-A/N. Quite fun that my Beta calls me 'Bastard'. Nice insult *wink*.**

 **.**

 **Crafted Reality B/N:** _ **So, The Bastard gave me another important task, to explain the stuff in this story.**_

 _ **Anyway, let me explain the first thing: Why is Asriel and Sans hostile to each other in the beginning? According to my knowledge and understanding: Sans killed Chara again, and again, and again... until Asriel noticed Chara was gone and traced Sans to be the killer.**_

 _ **Second: How and Why did Asriel appear in an Oblivion: I honestly don't understand how did he get there. Maybe after being beaten by Frisk?**_

 _ **Third: They turned to humans: According to the Author, he says that happens just to make his writing simpler... Lazy ballpoint pen.**_

 _ **Fourth: I'm depleted of my Braincells, with both Figuring out the meanings AND correcting the mistakes. The Bastard behind the Pen, I beg of you. Please don't make my work THAT hard.**_


End file.
